Phoenix Falkok
The Phoneix Falkok (also known as Elite Falkok) is an enemy from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and is the highest ranking type of soldier in the Falkonian faction. They wear dark yellow armor and look similar to robots, but they are in fact, aliens. The Phoenix Falkok is encountered on the last level of PB:FttP and is a heavy, well-armored, and robust enemy, as well as one of the strongest enemies in the entire series. When encountering the Phoenix Falkok in the game, if the player is near these enemies, they will activate their jet-packs and start to fly. These enemies will hover in one place and begin to fire their Plasma Cannons; these weapons have an incredible damage and can knock a target off balance a considerable distance. The bullets will transfer to the player, so if the shot doesn't kill them, the force of the player hitting a nearby wall most likely will. Phoenix Falkoks are the bigger and stronger brothers of the original Falkoks, who also appear in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. They are more powerful than their allies in terms of armor and firepower. There are only three Phoenix Falkoks in the game. The Phoenix Falkok was added as a playable character for Plazma Burst 2 on July 10, 2013 as part of Version 1.20. Weapon Variety Plasma Cannon This is the only weapon known to be used by the deadly Phoenix Falkoks. Because they are the best of the Falkonian army, they are equipped with the best weapons and armor the Falkonians have to offer. The Plasma Cannon is a incredibly powerful weapon, shooting plasma projectiles that exert massive amounts of force that slam into their target, forcing them back. One shot to the head or one to two shots in the torso will kill the Marine. Tip Since they only have a Plasma Cannon and it needs to be reloaded after a shot, you can get under cover when then they try to shoot you, and you can fire back at them with your Plasma Cannon. This is really the best technique to kill off an Elite Falkok. The Electro-Shock is not very effective in killing them. Trivia *In custom maps, the character number for the Phoenix Falkok is 15. *At first glance, they can be mistaken for a Usurpation Soldier because their armor color is similar to that of the Usurpation Soldiers. *They are like the three Usurpation Destroyers found in Level 41 of Plazma Burst 2. *They are only found in the last level and there are only three, so they are considered the rarest enemy. *Phoenix Falkoks might be the most powerful enemy in game with possibly the exception of Robot Omega. *Their jet-packs are more potent and can gain altitude more quickly than those of normal Falkoks. Phoenix Falkok corpses can still be moved by their jet-packs. If this heavy character gains speed and hits you, you can easily be killed. *Its only weak point is the head, because it does not carry any protective helmet like other enemies, and does not have any more protection except his eye visor. *In Plazma Burst 2, they can't use their jet-packs. *Phoenix Falkoks are never seen in the campaign of Plazma Burst 2. *The Ray Gun C-01y is usually the weapon assumed to be used by Phoenix Falkoks in Plazma Burst 2, as it is the successor to the Plasma Cannon. Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Falkoks Category:Enemies Category:Aliens Category:Skins Category:Update 1.20